mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:ZER0-0
You have new messages (last change). Help Charity Unused Avatar Warning Your avatar is unused and will be deleted after 5 days. Please take the template down and use the image if you don't want it to be deleted. Thank you. 15:37, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Re:Stores There's no need for that. 01:08, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Fast reply! Well if you say so... 01:10, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Btw your sig still says visit thornax and goods, which is inactive, I believe. 01:12, September 23, 2010 (UTC) MLN Are you able to acess MLN? Cause you said you're still ranking up? 20:06, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Sort of ( can't really explain ). You need to unblock me if you want some fairy dust. 20:08, October 6, 2010 (UTC) I unblocked you. Please send me the 20 fairy dust you owe me. 20:17, October 6, 2010 (UTC) I'll send 46 20:18, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. BTW you should archive this page, it's really long. I can help you if you want. 21:24, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Shhhhhhh.You can make the archive yourself, I trust you. 22:16, October 6, 2010 (UTC) User talk:ZER0-0/Archive 1 Done! Thanks. 22:45, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Gypsum and Pipes Hi can I have all your Gypsum and Pipes? Please....I will pay for them. 16:03, October 20, 2010 (UTC) O only have five of each but I will send than today. 18:24, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Ok. 18:43, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Ad Can I get an ad in your sig for my store? The link is here and what should I click? ∆ ∆'s talk page ∆'s shop 20:16, October 23, 2010 (UTC) How many days? How should it look? What color? What should it say? 20:31, October 23, 2010 (UTC) nah, I don't want it any more ∆ ∆'s talk page ∆'s shop 21:20, October 25, 2010 (UTC) ad looks great nice where do you want me to put the clicks also you got a thanks can I save the clicks until later? 20:03, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Hypnotic Frequency Machines Do you have the 25 Hypnotic Frequency Machines? BrickWheels (talk) 22:15, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Who are u on mln? 22:30, November 2, 2010 (UTC) same as my username on here. I was trying to figure out who you were on mln. BrickWheels (talk) 10:15, November 3, 2010 (UTC) I am mjw65 Im ready to click your pets. If you got the 25 hypnotic frequency machines. BrickWheels (talk) 23:37, November 4, 2010 (UTC) K I'll send when I get the chance. 22:30, November 5, 2010 (UTC) MLN Username Hi ZER0-0,I was just wondering what your mln username is. THANKS> 18tanzc 20:35, November 7, 2010 (UTC) mjw65. If you looked, the same question was asked above this. sorry.I was in a rush. 18tanzc 21:18, November 7, 2010 (UTC) your clicks wow i gave you your clicks and also i am still working on your order it just that i accidentally used every banner i had on my rank and the store so nobodies clicked it so far sorry about this eternal wait STORE (talk) MLN 22:49, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Thx. shopbarnstar|ZER0-0 christmas is here!\ oh I did that but no thanks. Super Store Staff! Hi ZER0-0, If you don't know,I have a page for us staff members ONLY to talk about suggestions and Things related to store. Here's the link:Link So,Hope to see you in there because it hsn't been used latly.....And I'm going to post a new Idea for you to vote on... 18tanzc 15:26, November 29, 2010 (UTC) can we make a deal? i will trade you 100 nails for 8 gypsum. plz? Benjamin6891 (talk) 17:29, December 3, 2010 (UTC) No offence but that is a terrible deal. how about 100 nails and 30 best bees for 7 gypsum? Benjamin6891 (talk) 20:50, December 3, 2010 (UTC) you need to give me something useful for gypsum. Bass Loops Nice job on the bass loops, looks like I stopped concentrating after the sixth one. he he. 04:12, December 7, 2010 (UTC) thx. Auction Hey, you won my auction and I'll send you a friend request and the items. Please put all 500 clicks on my Alien Egg Module. Thanks! SSgtGriffin 20:13, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Oh, how many Thornax do you want? (choose from 261 to 999). SSgtGriffin 20:18, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Can I have 500 please. 76/500 clicks Alright, I'll send them later. SSgtGriffin 18:17, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, 152/500 clicks 228/500 clicks Thanks (you're almost done :D). SSgtGriffin 01:29, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Have you finished yet? SSgtGriffin 18:39, December 30, 2010 (UTC) hay would you like a pipe present for christmas i can give you 1 for 10 clicks if you like? 03:57, December 23, 2010 (UTC) no thanks. Hi there Did you retire MLN? Or are you still doing it? Thanks, 02:06, January 4, 2011 (UTC) BCD Please send all nebs you rrecieve to me. 02:31, January 5, 2011 (UTC) want cheap items? then visit bens click trades! http://mylegonetwork.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Benjamin6891/bens_click_trades Benjamin6891 (talk) 18:32, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Re:! How is makeing mutipule MLN accounts ilegle?erty49! (talk) 01:24, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Re:! How is makeing mutipule MLN accounts ilegle?erty49! (talk) 01:24, January 25, 2011 (UTC)